


The Walrus and the Guy Who Carpents (Podfic)

by Dark_Dreymer



Category: Psych
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Case Fic, Community: amplificathon, First Time, Frottage, M/M, Non-Penetrative Sex, Podfic, Podfic Cover Art, Podfic Length: 1.5-2 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-06-03 03:14:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6594421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Dreymer/pseuds/Dark_Dreymer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shawn is pulled into the shady world of Santa Barbara politics as he and Gus investigate the death of a city councilman’s intern.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Walrus and the Guy Who Carpents (Podfic)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Walrus and the Guy Who Carpents](https://archiveofourown.org/works/269553) by [plainapple](https://archiveofourown.org/users/plainapple/pseuds/plainapple). 



**Length:** 1:36:18

 **Music:** Survivor - Is This Love

 **Download:** [MP3](https://mega.nz/#!2RIUBJLI!K7s1BphQTm-2mSdC1Zh1cr7Twz8TaIF9cJc-fnG7IcQ)

**Author's Note:**

> Originally recorded for amplificathon in 2013.


End file.
